SM dream
by Emy.Elle
Summary: Carlos' kinky dream brought to life. Kenlos. Pointless SLASH. Reviews welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

He woke up feeling cold. He tried to open his eyes but felt a blindfold. Tried to move his arms but felt shackled. He began to panic as he realized he was naked, belly down on a bed of some sort. He tried to move his legs. Shackled! He felt fear rip up and down his spine. He had no memory of how he'd gotten there. As his senses came back to him, more alert than ever, he felt he'd been gagged. His heart began to race like crazy. His mind went on overdrive. He tried to remember something, anything that would explain this, but he came up blank.

Then he heard a door creek as it opened and air rushed over his bare behind. The cold knife of fear ran through his heart. He could barely hear anything in the room over the loud pounding of his heart. Quiet steps were closing in on him. He tried to struggle, break free, scream, plead to be let go, anything really, but all he succeeded in doing was to hurt his wrists and ankles against his metal restraints and emit some unrecognizable muffled sounds.

A hand caressed down his spine, gently and his heart stopped. Cold, cold sweat covered his body as the hand slipped easily between his ass cheeks, teasing at his hole. Tears began to flow from his eyes when the realization of how helpless he was against whomever was next to him hit him. His body began to tremble and the hand went away. He hoped he'd be left alone, even though he knew that was not going to happen. He'd seen enough movies to know what was about to happen to him. His hot tears dampened the mattress beneath him.

He fought more against his restraints. To no avail. He felt blood drip down his left wrist. He didn't care. He fought with all his might. For nothing.

A hand gently caressed his face, whipping away his tears. He froze. Somehow the touch felt comforting. His heart slowed down just a little. Enough for him to focus on his other senses - the ones that he could still use. He felt the mattress give under him, on his left side, as someone sat down next to him. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as much as he could. He needed to remember every single detail he could. He needed to be able to tell the Police everything and anything - no matter how degrading that would be! Rage ran through his system, giving him strength to put up with whatever was coming his way now.

The person moved closer to him. A pair of lips touched his forehead. Gentle like butterflies. The simple touch made his blood boil. He recognized the touch, the smell, something about this person. His body was calming down while his mind was trying to catch up. What the fuck was happening to him?

That hand moved to caress the wounds he'd inflicted on himself, on his wrist. Those lips were chasing the pain away, kissing his hand, his wrist. He felt the bed move again as the person lay down next to him with a sigh. He knew the sound.

- Stop struggling Carlitos. Kendall's voice came soothing his fear away.

Carlos stopped. He felt safe again as he remembered he had once told his boyfriend about his crazy SM dream of being almost raped. He had never really though Kendall would actually make it come true. Tears stopped falling. He was almost sorry Kendall loved him so much that he'd ruined the game.

Kendall caressed his cheek again and Carlos sighed in pleasure, pressing his face to his boyfriend's hand, trying to convey that he was ok. That his wounds didn't matter. They were worth it.

Kendall moved from beside Carlos who grabbed at the metal chains holding his arms above his head in a death grip. Kendall's hands moved to his ass, kneading, teasing his hole. Carlos felt so aroused, now that he knew it was just a game and he was in no real danger. His heart began to race again, this time in anticipation.

Instead of preparing him, Kendall kept up the game and slammed right into him, to the balls. Carlos screamed from the depths of his being, arching his back as much as he could. Tears began to run down his face again. Tears of pain. Pure pain that shot through his whole being.

- Mmmmmm... Kendall moaned. Carlos could almost see him throwing his head back in pleasure. Carlos just gripped at the chains tighter. So tight his fingers were hurting. It took a lot to remember that he was the one who had wanted this as tears kept falling down his cheek in pain and Kendall began to pound into him relentlessly.

- So good. Kendall groaned low, gripping his hips, pounding as if his life depended on it.

Carlos didn't know if Kendall's noises, the actual friction the mattress provided for him or the hot pounding made his pain go away. Maybe the combination worked. His pain was going away. He felt himself grow harder and harder with each one of Kendall's movements. He wanted, needed to be touched. Desperately. He tried to convey that message, but it didn't work. All he could do was moan, mewl and groan while unsuccessfully shaking his hips.

Kendall had never dominated him so completely. He was helpless under his lover's rough manhandling. The feelings running through him were insane. He never wanted Kendall to stop. Ever!

Kendall slapped his ass and Carlos yelped. The sound that came out through his gag was a whole other thing. Kendall hit him again. This time his groan was clear. Another slap and Carlos came violently into the mattress, without even being touched.

He lay there helplessly while Kendall found his own release and literally fell on top of him with all of his weight. Carlos couldn't even find the strength to signal his lover just how heavy he really was. He just lay there.

Finally Kendall realized Carlos was still tied to the bed and resting in a puddle of his own seed. He moved out and off Carlos. Carlos hissed inwardly, closing his eyes at the emptiness Kendall would always leave inside of him after making love. He felt his restraints disappear but he didn't move. His gag disappeared as well and Carlos still remained there not moving. When his blindfold was taken away he opened his eyes slowly to his boyfriend's worried face.

- Baby... are you ok? Kendall asked with worry written in his every feature.

Carlos brought his hands and legs to his torso, rolling on his right side, so he could face Kendall. He slowly smiled in spite of the pain shooting in his whole body - his wrists, his ankles, his ass. Everything was throbbing in pain.

Kendall caressed his face and gently kissed his lips.

- I'm not really ok, but you made my kinky dream come true...Kendall smiled a little.

- I've been planning for almost a moth...tried to get all the details right...How's your head? Kendall asked caressing a strand of hair from his forehead.

- Woozy. But I'm ok. I think...

- Come here. Kendall pulled Carlos in his embrace. Carlos went gladly. He was surprised though to feel his boyfriend lift him up completely off the bed. He watched in amazement as Kendall to him to the bathroom where a bubble bath with candles and all the stops was waiting for him. Carlos looked up at Kendall in amazement.

- To take the soreness away. Kendall shrugged, gently placing Carlos to sit in the bathtub and stepped right behind him, hugging him tight to his chest. Carlos said nothing, just leaned back and rested his sore body on Kendall, almost snuggling into his lover's chest.

Kendall began to gently rub his shoulders and upper arms. Carlos sighed in content and allowed himself to be lulled into dreams by the steady thump of his man's heart.

**I'm reposting this because I got caught with my silly spelling mistakes. Oops! *blushing***

**Also I wanted to reply to my reviewer - M. I'm sorry you didn't log in so I could send this reply to you directly. Thank you SO MUCH for your extensive review. I really appreciate the time you took to read my story and write your review. I will take your advice and read up on SM before writing anything like this again. This was just a I dream I had and needed to let out. Also, this being from Carlos' POV, you wouldn't know if Kendall did have lube on him or not. Also, I did mention the fact that the couple had talked about this before. I honestly feel like, had Carlos known the time and place, my story would have been boring. I don't know, to me SM without fear is just a bit more than kink. Anyways - again - THANK YOU SO MUCH for your review. Hope to hear from you again.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kendall's point of view has been bugging me all day long! The guy is demanding, what can I say. And, yes, I know, it's the third story I upload today, but I can't help it! There's too much that I want to put in writing and share with you guys.**

**Please don't shy away from leaving me your reviews and feedback. I really do love them all. **

**Hope you all enjoy Kendall's point of view.**

* * *

I think it was about six months ago when Carlos' wet dreams started. He'd wake up with his pajamas soiled, drenched in cold sweat and blushing redder than a tomato. I kept on asking what he was dreaming about but he always ran away from me so I had to let it go.

One night I he hit me, squirming in his sleep, and woke me up just in time to hear Carlos moan out my name before coming in his pants again. At least I knew I was the one he was dreaming of. Now all I needed was to know WHAT exactly he was dreaming about!

A couple of weeks later I began interrogating him and made him cave. Tears fell down his beautiful face while he told me what he had been dreaming of almost every night for months. I have to be honest. It scared me. But it was arousing. In a weird way.

He told me everything. Since he was finally opening up I asked for details so many details every single detail he could remember. It was a side of my boyfriend I had not seen before. Something about this new Carlos appealed to me. That's what made me decide to make his dream come true. I wasn't sure I had it in me, but, I had to try. Not just for Carlos, but for the both of us. I knew this would bring us closer.

For the past month I've been doing research and planning every single thing to fit the details that Carlos had given me. It wasn't easy as Carlos and I spend almost every waking hour together, but, somehow I managed to pull it all together – I booked a hotel room that had a nice four post bed and a bathtub big enough to fit us both – that part was not in Carlos' dream, that was in mine, but, if I make his dream come true, why not make my own as well?

I got hand and leg cuffs – the latter scared me a little, but, what don't I do for the man I love? Got a couple of James' purple bandanas to use as blindfold and gag and raided Logan's medical supplies for chloroform. Even went online to research how much of that thing to use to make someone black out but not really hurt them. I would never dream of actually hurting my love!

Which brings me to today. Today – THE DAY! I brought Carlos to the hotel beach on some lame excuse of trying a new spot. He loves the beach so he came willingly. Somehow I even managed to sedate him and bring him up, hopefully without raising too much suspicion.

I got my baby naked and on his belly, shackled, blindfolded and gagged then went to take care of the last few details I wanted in the bathroom. Lit the candles and got rid of my clothes.

And now here I am. Feeling like a pervert, touching myself, thinking of how amazingly delicious Carlos looked on that bed, trying to slow my heart rate down to hear if he woke up already. "Any minute now" I think pumping my length once more. I hear a quiet noise and realize Carlos is awake. My heart is racing faster than it had in all of my life.

I gently open the bathroom door and slowly walk to the bed, my footsteps muffled by the plush carpeting. Carlos must have heard me. He's struggling to break free. The metal shackles bite into his beautiful skin. I gently caress his spine, as he said he had dreamed of, trying to let him know what's happening. As soon as my hand touches his body my blood begins to burn and my hand wanders to that place I love so much, between his cheeks, teasing him.

Carlos is struggling so hard that blood is dripping down his left wrist. My heart sinks – that is NOT what I wanted! I take my hand away and circle the bed. I kneel beside it to watch my boyfriend's face. He's crying. Oh God! He's crying! I can't take this! My heart is the size of a flea! I know he dreamt that I didn't say a word, but seeing him cry in fear – I can't take it.

I reach out and wipe the tears of his gorgeous face. I get up to sit on the bed, by my baby's side, kiss his forehead. I want him to calm down a little, at least try to keep up is dream, just as he dreamed it.

I can feel him relax a little, but he is still so tense, still crying. I kiss his hand, his injured wrist. He's so scared! I can't keep this up!

- Stop struggling Carlitos. I tell him and see him calm down as he recognizes the sound of my voice. My Carlos knows I would never hurt him, not really. I caress his cheek, trying to reassure him and my love presses his cheek to my hand.

That gives me the confidence I need to go through with this. He is gorgeous all vulnerable like that, but his fear had paralyzed me. I get up to slick myself. Make this easier for him, somehow. As I turn back to the bed I see Carlos gripping his chains so hard that his knuckles have turned white. If this weren't a game I'd kiss him, I'd kiss his lips, I'd kiss his chest, his nipples, his dick, oh, God, his dick! I want to taste him so much! Only the thought of him drives me insane!

My pulse is racing as I sit between my baby's legs and do what he wanted me to – I slam right inside of him to the balls. I hear my Carlos' scream and see him arch his back in pain. Tears are falling down his face again and I can barely take it, but, I've done it, I'm inside him, I can't stop anymore. My head falls back as an audible moan escapes my lips.

Carlos is gripping the chains harder and harder. I want to make his pain go away. There's only one way now. I give into my desires and slam into him with everything I've got, angling myself just so I can hit his sweet spot.

- So good! I can't keep my mouth shut. My hands are surely going to leave bruises on Carlos' hips. I feel him trying to move, asking for more, so I put everything I have into this. I am not holding back anything anymore. No more fear. And, God!, he's so tight around me! I swear I can't take it!

I feel him come undone under me, his walls squeezing harder than hard, spasming around me. And I lose it. I come inside of my baby as my limbs give from under me. I collapse on top of Carlos panting.

I soon realize my baby is still tied up. I hurriedly undo his shackles. He doesn't move. I take away his gag. He still doesn't move. I undo his blindfold. He slowly opens his beautiful chocolate eyes that are my life.

- Baby... are you ok? I ask full of concern.

Carlos brings his limbs to his torso and turns to one side, facing me. I caress his face. Kiss his lips. I need reassurance he's not hurt…much.

- I'm not really ok, but you made my kinky dream come true...I smile a little at his innocence.

- I've been planning for almost a moth...tried to get all the details right...How's your head? I ask caressing a strand of hair from his forehead.

- Woozy. But I'm ok. I think...

- Come here. I pull my Carlos into my embrace. He allows me to do so. I pick him up, completely off the bed and take him to the candle lit bathroom to the bubble bath I made for us. Carlos looks up at me with amazement.

- To take the soreness away. I shrug, gently placing Carlos to sit in the bathtub and step right behind him, hugging him tight to my chest. Carlos says nothing, just leans back and rests his body on mine, snuggling into me.

I rub his shoulders and upper arms. Carlos sighs in content and simply falls asleep in my embrace. I watch his chest rise and fall rhythmically. His tiny frame fits so well in my arms. Like two puzzle pieces.

- I love you so much, my baby. So very much. I whisper and kiss his temple.

- I love you, Kendall. Carlos whispers back, in his sleep.

I can't help but smile. I lay back on the bathtub, bringing Carlos with me. This is something I've always wanted. Him with me surrounded by bubbles. I allow us to stay there until the bubbles all go away and almost all the candles are burnt out then gently shift my baby's weight so I can get up from behind him. I dry myself off a little and go to rip the soiled sheets off our bed for the night. When I get back to the bathroom I find Carlos drying himself off.

- I wanted to do that. I pout. Carlos giggles adorably and pushes his towel in my hands, kissing my lips. I finish drying him off, taking advantage to kiss his thighs, the pick him up and carry him to the bed so we can both get some rest.

- Thank you. Carlos tells me before snuggling into my side.

- For? I ask in confusion.

- Tonight.

- Anything for you, baby. I squeeze him closer, pulling the covers over his back.


End file.
